CINTA TAK HARUS MEMILIKI
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [MY 1ST FICLET] Namjoon dan Seokjin... bisakah mereka bersatu? -Hingga saat ini, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menyimpan sepenggal hati untuknya. Biarlah.. mungkin kalian menganggap kisah ini bodoh, tetapi aku tidak punya kuasa untuk memilih dengan siapa aku akan jatuh cinta.- TAGS : #NAMJOON #SEOKJIN #BTS #NAMJIN #FICLET #GENDERSWITCH


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS** **PAIRING** **KIM SEOKJIN** **& ****KIM NAMJOON** **.**

 **CINTA TAK HARUS MEMILIKI**

 **Cast :** **Kim NamJoon** **(As the Boy)**

 **Kim SeokJin** **(As the Girl)**

 **Length :** **Oneshoot,** **Ficlet**

 **Genre :** **Angst, Hurt & Comfort, Genderswitch,** **AU (Alternate Universe)** **.**

 **Author :** **Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s):** **483** **words (Not including cover's word.)**

 **Page(s) :** **2** **pages (Not including cover's page.)**

 **Writted since :** **December 06** **th** **2015, 10;00 AM till 10;37 AM** **.**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing** **KIM SEOKJIN** **& ****KIM NAMJOON** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT,** **BANGTAN BOYS** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Seokjin, nama lengkapku Kim Seokjin. usiaku sekarang 25 tahun. Kisah cinta ini mungkin tragis, mungkin kalian menganggapku bodoh, tetapi aku ingin membaginya dengan kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya saat duduk di bangku SMA, kelas 1. Pemuda itu—yang selalu aku kagumi saat melihat dirinya lincah menggiring bola sepak. Sebut saja Namjoon, marga depannya Kim. _So_? Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang yang bermarga sama di negara Korea, bukan? Yap, kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dalam cinta. Maksudku, dia dan aku pasti masih mempunyai hubungan darah dengan dia. Ya, karena memang marga kami sama, berarti kami berasal dari moyang yang sama pula.

Dia bukan tipe pemuda yang disukai banyak siswi, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyukainya. Mungkin senyumnya yang menciptakan cekungan kecil di kedua pipinya, mungkin suara tawanya yang berat saat berhasil mencetak gol ketika pelajaran olahraga, mungkin sikap diamnya, entahlah….

Waktu itu aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku hanya bisa diam-diam memperhatikan. Aku suka dengan wajah seriusnya saat mengerjakan tugas kimia atau matematika. Wajah dan senyum yang berhasil meluluhkan hatiku, membuatku selalu memikirkannya, tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan jika dia menggandeng tanganku dan hal-hal alami yang akan dirasakan saat seorang gadis sedang jatuh cinta.

 _Semua terasa indah.._

 _Walaupun hanya dalam anganku saja._

Bodohnya, aku tidak berani memberi sinyal tentang perasaanku. Kami hanya seperti teman biasa yang saling bercanda dan semua tampak biasa. Padahal, sejujurnya aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku, dan berharap dia merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Ah cinta.. mengapa begitu rumit?_

Saat kelas 2 SMA, Namjoon berpacaran dengan seorang siswi yang satu kelas denganku. Jangan tanya betapa remuk hatiku menerima kenyataan tersebut. Bunga cintaku harus layu sebelum berkembang. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaanku, bahkan ibu dan sahabat-sahabatku –semua aku pendam seorang diri. Mungkin suatu saat itu akan menjadi sebuah bom waktu yang akan melukai diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha menutup rapat perasaanku, menguburnya jauh-jauh. Tetapi tidak bisa, aku tetap menyukai cowok berlesung pipit itu; Namjoon. Mencintainya sepanjang waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku dan berpacaran dengan seorang pria baik. Jung Hoseok namanya, pria yang baik,supel, dan periang. Anehnya, aku masih saja memikirkan Namjoon. Seperti ada ganjalan aneh yang belum sempat aku sampaikan padanya.

Kondisiku serba salah, hatiku masih mencintainya, aku ingin Namjoon tahu bahwa aku menyukainya, itu saja. Aku ikhlas jika cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku hanya ingin melegakan hatiku, agar aku merelakannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku sudah punya kekasih, dan Namjoon…. tiga bulan lagi—saat aku menulis kisah ini—, dia akan menikah.

 _Aku mencintainya.._

 _aku ingin dia bahagia,_

 _walaupun bukan denganku._

Hingga saat ini, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menyimpan sepenggal hati untuknya. Biarlah.. mungkin kalian menganggap kisah ini bodoh, tetapi aku tidak punya kuasa untuk memilih dengan siapa aku akan jatuh cinta.

Mungkin apa yang sering dikatakan orang-orang benar adanya..

 _Cinta tak harus memiliki_

 **^THE END^**

 **A/N : GUA HANYA MERAMAIKAN DUNIA FANFICT PAIR NAMJIN YANG MULAI BERKURANG T^T ISENG AJA SEBENERNYA NULIS…. BERHUBUNG DUA HARI YANG LALU MAMI KITA TERCINTA PLINSES SEOKJIN ULTAH, ANGGEP AJA INI KADO GUA BUAT DIA WKWKWKWK, BTW INI FIRST FICLET GUA LOOOH. GA BIASANYA GUA NULIS SE PENDEK INI BHAQZZ.**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MIND TO REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


End file.
